


Saving the Train

by monsterleadmehome



Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [33]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Continuation of a Twitter fic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, Subways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: After meeting on a crowded subway, Ben and Rey go on their first date. Dinner followed bydessertat his place.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Smutty Reylo Oneshots [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519934
Comments: 12
Kudos: 177





	Saving the Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skerft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skerft/gifts).



> This is a continuation of the [drabble](https://twitter.com/AlannahWrites/status/1279838924651802626?s=20) I wrote the other day based on simonethereylo's [wonderful art](https://twitter.com/simonethereylo/status/1279833621990440961?s=20).

Ben counts down the days till Friday. It isn’t hard because he still rides the subway each morning with Rey hanging alluringly from his bicep. It’s become their morning tradition and even if a seat opens up, she doesn’t take it.

They chat about a myriad of things from her love of American sports ( _it’s all so uncivilized and violent_ ) to his hobby of calligraphy ( _will you write me a poem?_ ). He finds out that she grew up as an orphan and now has her own successful paint-your-own pottery business, which is why she’s always wearing old t-shirts to “the office.”

He confesses that he works as a lawyer now, but he dreams of writing the great American novel and has several manuscripts he’s been too afraid to shop around. She wants to read them. He thinks he might actually let her.

“So where do you want to go for dinner tonight?” he asks, looking down his arm at her. 

It’s a hot day so her hair is up in this unique three bun style. Her t-shirt has a faded Pink Floyd album cover on it and she’s wearing denim cutoffs. She scrunches her nose in the most adorable way while she thinks, and he tries to count her freckles. “I think I’d like fish.”

“Sushi or something else?”

“Sushi sounds great! Don’t worry, I’ve brought a change of clothes in my bag—I won’t be wearing this on our date.”

He couldn’t have cared less what she wears. She’d be the prettiest girl in any room, even in a burlap sack. “I know a great place not far from your studio. Pick you up at six?”

“Can’t wait.” Then it’s her stop and she rises up on her toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before she gets off.

“What was that for?” he calls after her.

She shrugs as the door closes. “Because I can.”

* * *

The next eight hours are the longest in Ben’s life. He finishes up the last of his paperwork and runs to the restroom to freshen up. He shrugs off his blazer and changes his shirt. His mother had bought him this blue button down with a paisley print, but he found it too busy for the office. She’ll be happy to know he’s wearing it for his first date in five years. He’ll tell her he’s seeing someone after the third date—otherwise she’ll start asking about grandchildren immediately.

When he arrives at Rey’s studio, she’s closing up. She turns around and his jaw drops. She’s wearing the cutest little yellow sundress with blue butterflies all over it, and she couldn’t be more beautiful to him. “Wow, Rey. You look amazing.”

She grins, her cheeks flush, and there’s no doubt about it in Ben’s mind—this is the woman for him. The one he was meant for. He’ll spend as long as he needs to convincing her of the same thing. “Thank you.”

“Shall we?” He holds out his arm like some kind of old-timey gentleman, and she takes it like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Everything about her has been a pleasant surprise.

They walk the few blocks to the sushi place and get an intimate booth in the back. Ben hates feeling like people are looking at him while he eats. Rey practically beams across from him as she sits and smooths her skirt down. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week,” she says.

Something inside him bubbles up, and he reaches across the table for her hand. He’s never been more thankful for commuter traffic in his life. If she hadn’t needed something to hold onto, if he hadn’t taken that chance, he might never have gotten to talk to her. “Me too. So Rey, do you like sake?”

“I have a confession to make.” She scrunches her nose up in that way that he’s already come to love. “I’ve never had sushi before. I’ll be relying completely on your recommendations, but I’m not a picky eater so I’ll try whatever.”

“Okay.” He grins, thinking about work lunches with Hux and Phasma, how they’re always giving him shit. “Well, I have been called a sushi snob before, but I prefer to think of myself as an aficionado—I won’t lead you astray.”

She smiles again, and he almost drowns in the moment, wanting to stare at her forever. Thankfully, the waiter comes to break it up. He orders them a bottle of lychee sake to share as well as several rolls and an order of dumplings.

Watching Rey eat is like a religious experience. She makes appreciative noises with almost every bite, letting her eyes flutter closed when she particularly wants to savor the way something tastes. It makes him think about the kind of noises she might make beneath him, splayed out on his bed like his own veritable feast. He shakes his head and clears his throat to clear the intrusive thoughts and keep from popping a boner under the table.

“Good?” he asks instead, catching the way her tongue darts out to catch a drop of eel sauce at the edge of her lips. He wants to lunge over the table and kiss her now.

“Amazing. I had no idea raw fish could be so delicious.”

He chuckles, warmed through by her utter sincerity. They finish eating and he finds out that Rey grew up in a group home in London and only moved to the states for college. It’s not that she hadn’t wanted to try every kind of cuisine—it’s just that she never had the money to spend on things like takeout. She’s been a packaged ramen and canned beans kind of girl for years. Now that she has her own somewhat successful business, though, she tries to treat herself at least once a week with takeout from a new restaurant.

“Maybe we can try new places together,” he ventures, wondering if it’s too soon to think about future dates. Hell, he’s already naming their future children—Marta and Seth, thank you very much.

She smiles and his heart soars. “I’d like that.”

If he’d known how forward Rey could be, he definitely wouldn’t have chided himself for his thoughts over dinner. She attacks him as soon as they’re outside the restaurant, dragging his head down so she can kiss him. “Your place or mine?” she asks, somewhat breathless after practically eating his face.

“Are you sure?” He wants this to be perfect. He wants to give her everything.

“Ben, I have wanted to fuck you since the minute I touched your bicep.”

He feels his face heating up, and he’s glad his hair is hiding his ears currently. “God, you’re perfect. How about my place? I bet my bed is bigger.”

He calls an Uber and soon they’re on the way to his apartment. They hold hands in the backseat, determined not to go further than that until they’re alone, but Ben can’t help the way his fingers lightly graze her thigh under the hem of her skirt. Rey in turn bites her lower lip and gives him a look that has him already half-mast.

Fuck, he’s never been more turned on in his entire life.

Thankfully they have the elevator to themselves as they ascend to his floor. He pins her to the wall and nearly attacks her lips with his own. She tastes like sweet sake with a hint of ginger and wasabi. She moans as he presses his tongue inside her mouth. 

Rey’s fingers tangle in his hair, her short fingernails scratching his scalp. It’s like they’re starving for each other. He pulls back to nibble at her jaw and murmurs, “How are you so perfect?”

She just smiles, and then the elevator doors are opening.

He leads her inside as if in slow motion. Like everything in his life has built to this particular moment. There have been other girls, but never someone like her. And all this because of a crowded train. Ben sends a prayer of thanks to whatever deities might be listening that Rey picked his subway car, that she stood next to him.

“Your place is gorgeous,” she muses with wide eyes. She kicks her shoes off in the foyer without being asked. “Mine is a shoebox in comparison.”

“The benefits of being a lawyer.” He shrugs but doesn’t say more. They have all the time in the world to discuss that later.

“Show me your bedroom.” Her voice is low and syrupy, sex personified.

“Gladly,” he says, lifting her up off her feet as she squeals and hangs on for dear life. 

“God, your mattress is luxurious.” It’s not the first thing he’d expect her to say as he flops her onto his large bed, but he’s glad. He hopes this is the first of many nights she’ll be sleeping there.

“I have a confession to make.” He’s kneeling in front of her on the side of the bed, looking at her feet. Her legs dangle off the edge and he has… plans. He kisses her foot. “I had seen you before that day when you used my arm as a grab handle.”

“Oh?” She props up on her elbows.

He kisses her calf. “Yes. I had been watching you every day.” His lips to her knee. “I thought you were the prettiest girl I’d ever seen.” He reaches her thigh and feels her shudder. “I’ve been thinking about how you’d taste all day.”

Rey lets out some kind of breath moan and spreads her legs wider as he pushes her skirt up and kisses her inner thigh. Her underwear are baby blue. “Please,” she whispers as his breath ghosts over the thin scrap of fabric separating her cunt from his mouth.

He pulls the gusset aside and dips his tongue in just for a taste. Salty and sweet. Slowly, he rolls her panties down and pulls them off her tanned legs. Then he brings her closer to the edge, her thighs on either side of his head as he dives back in. She’s so warm and wet, her slick skin sliding along his eager tongue. And the noises she’s making—he can feel the strain in his pants as his cock fights to get free. 

“You taste amazing,” he says before flicking his tongue across her clit to try a different pattern. It’s easy to learn what drives Rey wild by the way she thrashes and moans beneath him. She’s very vocal and it pleases him to hear it. To know that he’s the one bringing her this pleasure. When he slips a finger inside her entrance, she keens and it sends a thrill through him.

“Your fingers… are so… big,” she manages through her labored breathing. Her hands find his hair, tugging to where she needs him, digging into his scalp again. It’s a good sort of pain and he rewards her by sucking harder on her clit, driving his fingers—two of them now—deeper inside, crooking them to reach her g-spot.

Her legs are shaking, and he knows she must be close. He smiles against her fevered flesh and nips her labia lightly, eking out a pleasured scream. He could do this all night, probably come in his pants and be a happy man. He strokes his fingers against her textured inner wall again and gives one last suck to her clit, as if he could pull her orgasm from her by sheer force of will.

Rey lets out the most glorious sound he’s ever heard before she just starts repeating his name over and over. Her muscles flutter around his fingers, and he pulls back, letting her ride it out. He stands and unbuttons his shirt while she watches. 

“That was incredible.” Her face is flushed, her hair a mess, her dress crumpled. She’s never looked so beautiful.

“I’m not done with you yet.”

“I should hope not.” She rises to her knees on the edge of the bed and pulls her dress off, tossing it into the corner. She isn’t wearing a bra, and he pauses, his belt only just unbuckled. 

Her breasts are small and perky, erect nipples just begging for his mouth. “Your tits are perfect,” he mutters, having forgotten his pants completely.

Rey just pulls him closer and undoes his pants for him, since he’s having so much trouble. “Let’s get you naked first, and then you can play with them all you want.”

He nods as she frees his cock and promptly gasps, which knocks him out of his stupor. “What is it?”

“You’re just… rather large.” The surprise in her voice turns to something else entirely as she strokes him. Every last coherent thought leaves his brain when she touches his cock. Her hand is barely big enough to wrap around him.

“Fuck, Rey.”

“Really glad you ate me out first, otherwise you might not fit.”

She pulls him down on top of her and he’s done for. His hands roam her entire body, not sure which part he wants to touch more. Eventually he lands on her tits, one in each hand before he brings his mouth to one, swirling his tongue around her nipple. She feels like she was made for him.

“Fuck me, Ben,” she pleads when she can’t take the anticipation anymore and guides him into her. 

“I—there are condoms in the bedside drawer,” he begins, wondering how he’d even thought about it when she’s touching him like this.

She shakes her head. “Implant. I’m clean. Are you? I’d really love it if you came inside me.”

“Fuck.” He nods. “Yeah I’m clean.” He drops his head to her shoulder, taking a deep breath to avoid coming right there.

He eases in slowly, her slick muscles gripping his cock, sending him deeper. She’s so lush and warm, nothing has ever felt this good before. “Rey,” he breathes against her temple once he’s fully sheathed inside.

“You can move,” she urges with a squeeze to his shoulder.

It is even better than he imagined, fucking her. His senses heighten as he moves inside her, and for a moment he swears he can _hear_ colors. It is all at once something impossible but also inevitable, like they were always meant to meet. He hopes she can feel it, too.

“Fuck, Ben!” He hits her particularly deep and her nails dig into his back, heightening the pleasure-pain of it all. 

He brings his finger down to her clit and strokes her as he thrusts, feeling like he can’t hang on much longer. “Come for me, Rey.”

Amazingly, wondrously, she does. It sends him right over the edge, his hips driving in erratically as he feels her clench around him. He lasts a few more seconds before he stills and fills her up, pumps her full of him. A wave of possessiveness crashes over him, and he holds her tightly as he pulses and softens inside her. That’s it. She’s ruined him for anyone else.

Forever has always been a scary word for Ben Solo, but here with Rey panting and sweaty beneath him, he thinks he finally understands.

When they both regain their breath and he slides out reluctantly, he tucks her into his chest. He’s never felt so complete before. “Stay,” he says. Not really a question, but it lingers on the air between them all the same.

“Tonight or forever?” she asks with a chuckle.

“Both,” he answers.

She snuggles in closer, her hair tickling his chin. “Okay.”


End file.
